


deal

by gublercore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, canon is whatever i make of it, mia is my bestie so i added her, no beta we die like men, this is silly but i'm proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublercore/pseuds/gublercore
Summary: The reader realizes their feelings for Oliver after he gets hurt.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Reader, Oliver Wood/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	deal

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever ao3 fic so please be kind ;)
> 
> mia, also known as catboyluke, is in there cause she's my bestie and i only finished this cause i wanted to show her <3

You were walking from side to side in the common room, worried about your... friend, Oliver. He fell pretty badly in a quidditch match you couldn't attend — which made you feel very guilty —, but no one would let you into the hospital wing. After arguing a whole lot with every quidditch player at the door, you went to your dorm to take a shower, change into comfortable clothes and pace around, eventually annoying your best friend Mia who was sitting in one of the comfy couches reading a muggle book you gave her. She was a Slytherin hanging out in the Gryffindor's common room, but she ignored the looks and kept reading her book.

She called your name loudly, taking you away from your thoughts. "I swear, if you don't stop going in circles I will dropkick you to the pitch."

You took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm just..."

"Worried about Wood, I know. Remember you made the poor Potter boy promise to warn you immediately if the keeper woke up?" shaking your head positively, she smiles at you. "Oliver's gonna be fine! He's a big boy, I've seen him take worse than that."

"Alright, yeah... Sorry about all of the pacing around, I just worry about that stupid boy too much for my own sake." Mia chuckled, apparently amused with herself. "What?"

"Nothing," you shot her a death glare and she smiled wider. "It's just that I've never seen you like that for anyone else. I think you're in love with our quidditch captain." the Slytherin watched with a smirk as your eyes widened.

"Oh, please! Don't be silly, I couldn't be in love with Oliver." you whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear your friend's crazy words.

"Sure, love... Keep telling yourself that, but remember when you were cranky for two whole days because some Puff was throwing herself all over Wood? Yeah, that could not be unrelated, I literally watched you scare some poor first years just with your glare."

"Shut up, oh fuck." you put your face in your hands, leaning over your legs. "I can't believe I didn't realize that." your voice was muffled against your palms.

"I think you're the last one to know." she laughs loudly, you elbow her side.

"Do you think Oliver knows?"

Mia scoffs, getting you to look at her, confused.

"Oh, come on! He drools for you since the first year, why the fuck do you think he looks at you like a lost puppy? That's the look of someone in love, baby!"

"Do you want me to comment on the way you, Miss Oh I Don't Have Feelings, look at George?" It was her turn to look at you wide eyed.

Your little bickering was interrupted when Harry walked quickly in your direction. You and your best friend got up, towering over the tiny boy.

"Oliver is awake, and he asked about you." he smiled, leaving as fast as he came. You started walking/running to the hospital wing, hoping none of those nosey prefects came to stop you.

After some good fast walking, you got there quickly looking for the injured keeper. When you found him, you tried not to look so desperate to see him, but that didn't quite work.

"Ollie! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise." he smiled softly, your chest swelled. You heard the rest of the players leave the room, not really caring for their presence at the moment.

"I can't believe you got hurt in the one time I couldn't go see you!" he laughed as you lightly slapped his arm.

"What can I say, you're my lucky charm."

You shot your eyes up, meeting his brown ones. There was a spark there, it wasn't new but you've only noticed there. Your mind went back to Mia's words, you liked Oliver. Fuck.

"Huh. In which places did you get hurt? I used to help here last year, I can heal you-"

Your stammering was shut up by Ollie's hand cupping your face.

"I have to tell you something." He looked so beautiful. So soft-spoken and calm.

"What is it?" Deep in your soul, you knew. Butterflies started flying freely in your stomach.

"There's no way I know how to say this in a lighter manner, you probably would know but I can't quite ask." his little laugh was full of anxiety and stress.

You held his hand to your face again.

"Ollie, you know you can ask or tell me anything." He sighed.

"I'm in love with you, I've been for a good while. I know you have no idea but I want you to know you don't have any obligation to return my feelings or-"

It was his time to be shut up, by your lips on his. It was like you both melted into one another, the boy relaxed at your touch. You caressed his hand on your face and pulled away, eyes closed and forehead pressed on his. Normally, you would have laughed at a scene like this in a muggle movie, but it felt right.

"Okay, yeah. That's good too."

You smiled, opening your eyes to look into his once more. That spark consumed them now.

"I had to be threatened by Mia before I realized I had feelings for you, so don't you doubt yourself again."

Oliver smiled widely. He took your hand from his and pressed a kiss to it. "Deal."


End file.
